


O brother

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki ends up getting Quicksilver to discuss incest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O brother

   Pietro really hated going to events that other super powered people were at. He was having a good time, until some dark haired guy walked up to him.  
   "I think we've met before," the man said, and Pietro immediately realized who this was.  
   "Shit," he whispered to himself upon his realization, then he said, "what are you doing here, Loki?"  
   "O, I just thought that I should check in with one of my favorite ex- Avengers," Loki said, obviously plotting something behind those dark eyes.   
   "What do you want?" Pietro asked exasperatedly, then added, "unless you forgot, the last time I met you me and Cap and my sister and all of us beat you up?"  
   "Great transition," Loki said delightedly, "that's just who I wanted to talk about- your sister"  
   Pietro sighed, "yes, she did destroy the Avengers, yes she did depower thousands of mutants, yes, she is the gay magician kid's mom," and he got up to walk away, but Loki got closer, and put a hand on Pietro's shoulder,  
   "How is your relationship with your sister?"   
   "Fine, I just talked to her on Tuesday," Pietro answered stiffly.  
   "That's good, I've always thought that people should be close with their siblings. Really close. Me and Thor couldn't be closer, and I've heard the same about you and Wanda"  
   "Stop the games Loki, what do you want with me"  
   "O, I don't know, I just realized that we really are two of the greatest masters of incest, and I thought that we should talk"  
   Pietro was completely taken aback, "what?!? Are you implying that Wanda and I have... sexual relationship?"   
   "Exactly!" Loki cried, looking delighted, "everyone knows that you and your sister 'get it on'"  
   "Of course not!" Pietro denied, then his eyes showed that he realized something, "wait you said something about you and Thor..."  
   "Of course, wouldn't you?" Loki asked rhetorically, then vanished while Pietro stood there dumbly, absorbing everything that just happened, with his mind full of equal amounts of confusion and wonderment.     
   


End file.
